Mornings in Berlin
by vaguelyaperson
Summary: Some of the mornings that Feliciano loved the most, were the ones he spent waking up in the German brothers' house in Berlin.


Some of the mornings that Feliciano loved the most, were the ones he spent waking up in the German brothers' house in Berlin. Whereas Feliciano and Lovino usually determined their mornings by whenever they ended up rolling out of their blanketed tombs, Ludwig and Gilbert liked to follow a routine that Feliciano, surprisingly to himself, found endearing.

Ludwig had long given up on setting aside a guest bedroom for Feliciano, even before they started formally dating. Thus mornings officially started when Ludwig's alarm went off sometime around seven. That was much too early in the morning for Feliciano to even consider functioning, and so he always grumbled and complained and demanded for five more hours – screw minutes.

Five hours were never allowed, and Ludwig usually coaxed Feliciano out of bed with coffee sometime after eight. Feliciano generally took at least half an hour to get ready though, sometimes because he nearly fell asleep in the shower, or because he misplaced a matching sock. If he couldn't match his socks, he liked to match the mismatched colors with his outfit, and such consideration of colors took time. Lovino and Gilbert loved the creative and ironic expression of laziness. Ludwig had learned to resist organizing Feliciano's sock drawer.

By the time Feliciano was presentable, both Gilbert and Ludwig were in the kitchen. Gilbert, having just gotten back from walking the dogs, and Ludwig, making breakfast.

Feliciano had also developed a routine upon joining the other two in the kitchen. First, he greeted the dogs. There was no getting around that step, when the dogs immediately bounded up to Feliciano upon seeing him, cute wagging tails and all. Maybe Feliciano was more of a cat person, but he could be a Berlitz, Blackie, and Aster person too. (That and Feliciano was still working on convincing Ludwig to get a cat. Surprisingly enough, he wasn't concerned with the dogs not getting along with the cat, but with the cat going after Gilbert's birds. Gilbert, unfortunately, was of similar opinion.)

Next, Feliciano gave Gilbert a good morning hug and, because Gilbert asked so nicely, kiss on the cheek. Feliciano would've loved to run up and cling to Ludwig, but he had learned not to do so while Ludwig was cooking. Something about him being 'too distracting' and Ludwig 'not wanting to spill or burn anything.' Oh well. Gilbert was also very good company.

While the two waited with grumbly bellies for Ludwig to finish breakfast, Feliciano and Gilbert liked to discuss the morning paper. Gilbert would point out a story that had made him think, considerably, and Feliciano would look it over. Sometimes, they actually discussed serious news like immigration, or the economy. Most of the time, they preferred the stories that restored their faith that humans were really just a bunch of dorks who didn't mean any harm.

So that meant stories about memes, usually.

Finally, Ludwig would start putting their plates together, and Feliciano would take advantage of this to sneak in a hug and kiss, before helping serve breakfast. If the news story Feliciano and Gilbert were discussing had any relevance to Ludwig and efficiently keeping the world together, Ludwig would continue the topic over breakfast. If not, then Gilbert would take over the conversation and ramble on about the latest video game he bought or his plans with Francis and Antonio.

At ten, most days, Ludwig had to head off to work. If Feliciano wasn't assigned anything by his boss, then he would either spend the rest of the day with Gilbert, or he'd spend some time to himself doing important things like painting, napping, or replenishing the Berlin house with pasta.

But no matter how wonderful the rest of the day was, there was always something about those mornings that Feliciano treasured. And then he especially loved mornings where there was a switch up in routine.

There were mornings where, somehow, both Ludwig and Feliciano awoke before the alarm rang. Feliciano promptly took advantage of these mornings to snuggle up to Ludwig, and often their lazy kisses flowed into gentle, pleasurable morning activities. Such activities, in Feliciano's opinion, were always worth being up at an ungodly hour.

Some mornings Feliciano was awake and ready in time to join Gilbert on his walk. He had dutifully tried, but Feliciano couldn't manage holding the leashes. He didn't even know how Ludwig or Gilbert kept the dogs reigned in close. Gilbert had once explained that the dogs were more accustomed to running around in the country, and that they only stayed in Berlin when both brothers were there.

Walks with Gilbert were often like breakfast conversations, except they would talk about a wide range of topics. But memes still managed their way into the discussion.

Other times Feliciano was there, others were visiting as well. These other visitors added to the morning routine in their own special way. Some guests didn't alter the routine that much. Elizabeta followed a routine similar to Gilbert, waking up early and joining him and the dogs. But of course, no matter how much Gilbert and Ludwig protested, she liked to help clean up after breakfast. Roderich didn't disturb the house in the morning, as he couldn't be woken up until after nine, and he required even more coffee than Feliciano to engage with society. Kiku was always a pleasant addition. He either insisted on helping with breakfast or cleanup, or he listened politely to Feliciano and Gilbert's conversations. Occasionally he would add something, but it was usually just something Alfred or Yao had once said.

On the other hand, with Francis and Antonio in the house, the morning routine wasn't even recognizable anymore. The three would effectively wake Feliciano and Ludwig up without the need of the alarm, because Gilbert had very extravagant schemes to get Francis and Antonio up at the same time as him, and such schemes were not quietly appreciated. Then Feliciano found himself making breakfast with Francis, while Ludwig tried to recreate some order from whatever chaos ensued from Antonio's revenge at being wrongfully woken. Feliciano didn't know why Gilbert continued to act as such, especially since a very tired and conquistador-like Antonio scared Gilbert under the couch on more than one occasion. But it was entertaining.

Within an hour, Antonio was always back to his cheerful self, Gilbert watching him warily from across the table. Feliciano loved those mornings too.

On the rare occasions that Lovino visited, it was Feliciano who brought coffee to his brother – and Antonio, if he was there too. Gilbert could probably go into Lovino's room in the morning and survive, but such sacrifice was out of the question for Ludwig. That meant that Feliciano had to be ready in time to wake his brother with caffeine and the two still not be late to breakfast. Waking up early in that case was worth it because Lovino and Feliciano could tag team against Ludwig in support of a long afternoon siesta.

Even better if it was the weekend, and Feliciano could drag Ludwig away from his office to join him in bed. Ludwig never napped on those occasions. He sat up reading a book, petting Feliciano's hair while Feliciano cuddled against him and snoozed away. Ludwig was most certainly not allowed to bring his laptop to a siesta, no matter how much he thought that one construction project was worth stressing over.

Ludwig sometimes complained that Feliciano distracted him from work too much, but the both of them knew that Ludwig secretly enjoyed Feliciano fussing over him to make sure that he was well rested and well fed. In many ways, playing the part of mother hens for each other was the nature of their relationship.

But sometimes Feliciano was unsuccessful at keeping everything relaxed. It happened. Twice when a world conference had been held in Berlin, Ludwig had to leave earlier so that he could finish setting up before all the other nations arrived at the conference center. Ludwig took those events very seriously, and there was no way that Feliciano could convince him to stay in bed anytime past six thirty. Those mornings weren't the best. It started off with an empty bed, continued onto a conference room filled with squabbling nations, and concluded with an exhausted Ludwig.

Feliciano was happy, at the very least, that those mornings were simply unpleasant exceptions to the norm.

No, the vast majority of the mornings that Feliciano spent with Ludwig and Gilbert were happy times and nice memories. Whether events were hectic or easy going, Feliciano was always happy that the sun continued to rise over Berlin.


End file.
